The Encounter Between Inuyasha And Kenshin Himura
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Rated T for fighting and Inuyasha's mouth. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Ms.Karou, and Yahiko fall into a well and wind up in the feudal era. What will happen when Kenshin and Inuyasha get into a? Complete!
1. Kenshin and his friends fall into a well

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter1**

Kenshin and his friends fall into a well.

It's a warm sunny day in feudal Japan. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are sitting in the shade of a tree in a field. As usual Inuyasha is sleeping on a tree branch. Since the day is so warm they had decided. To take a break from searching for jewel shards. Soon everyone is asleep. Meanwhile in Tokyo Japan during the Meiji era. At Ms. Kaoru's dojo Sanosuke is trying to help his friends. Sanosuke's friends Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin fell into a well. He is trying to reach them without falling himself. But Kenshin, Ms. Kaoru, and Yahiko aren't tall enough to reach Sanosuke's hand. Suddenly Sanosuke fell into the well with his friends. When he fell into the well.

A purple light surrounded them and they felt like they are floating.Two seconds later the light disappeared. They noticed that the well looks different. There are vines in and on the well that weren't there before. They each grabbed a vine and climed out of the well. Once out of the well they looked around. All they can see is forest and they don't see the dojo anywhere. They were all quiet until Sanosuke spoke "umm guys I don't think we're in the Meiji era anymore."

"I think Sanosuke is right." said Yahiko looking around.

They decided to walk around to get an idea where they are. Kenshin has a hand on the sheath of his sword just in case. They are about sixty feet away from where Inuyasha and his friends are sleeping. The wind direction changed and is blowing toward Inuyasha and his friends. As they wind blew Inuyasha can smell strange scents. When Inuyasha smelled the strange scents he growled. Inuyasha's growling wkoe his lightky sleeping friends.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Kagome rubbing her eyes.

"I can smell strange scents near by." said Inuyasha growling.

"Is it demons?" asked Sango.

"No. But I'm not sure about the scents I'm smelling." said Inuyasha.

"To be on the safe side we should investigate." said Miroku standing up.

After Sango changed into her demon slayers outfit they followed Inuyasha. When they got close they hid in the bushes to see what would pass by. Suddenly Kenshin and his friends came into view.

"Ok I have no idea where we are." said Sanosuke looking around.

"Maybe we should go back to the well we came out of." said Ms. Kaoru.

"We should ask someone where we are." said Kenshin.

Yahiko is to busy looking around to comment.

"Look at the odd way they are dressed." said Sango quietly.

"Yah I agree." said Shippo.

When Kenshin and his friends passed by Kagome saw the symbol on the back of Sanosuke's shirt.

"Um guys that symbol on that guys shirt means bad." said Kagome.

"Since that symbol means bad than we can't trust them." said Miroku.

Inuyasha growled jumped out of the bushes and ran toward the group of strange people. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala ran after Inuyasha. Suddenly Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks. Ms. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko walked ahead a couple of feet before noticeing that Kenshin had stopped.

"What's the matter Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke.

"Get out of the way someone is coming." said Kenshin in a low voice.

Kenshin's friends looked to see someone dressed in red running toward them. Inuyasha is sixteen feet away from the group when he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kenshin's friends saw the sword and got out of the way. Kenshin quickly turned around to face who ever was running toward him. He put his hand on the handle of his sword Kenshin bent hid knees and lowered his back. Inuyasha stopped ten feet away from Kenshin.

"Who are you? And where is the gut who has the symbol for bad on his shirt?" asked Inuyasha growling.

"My name Kenshin Himura and thay guy is my friend." informed Kenshin.

Just then Inuyasha's friends caught up to him and stood beside him. Kilala is in her big cat form with Shippo on her back. Kenshin's saw Inuyasha's friends.

"Look at the way they are dressed." said Yahiko.

"Yah and look at that huge cat with two tails." said Sanosuke.

"Look at the man's ears he isn't human. said Ms. Kaoru pointing at Inuyasha.

"Watch out Kenshin that guy with the sword isn't human!" yelled Sanosuke.

Kenshin lookeh at Inuyasha and saw his ears. Inuyasha is getting mad because Kenshin is stareing.

"Look at that guy's cross-shaped scar on his left cheek." said Sango.

"He must have been alot of fights to get that scar." said Miroku.

"Ok I've had enough." said Inuyasha running toward Kenshin

**This story is still a work in progress so I dont' know when I'll put up the next chapter. Don't worry the next chapter is a good one.**


	2. Inuyasha vs Kenshin

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter2**

Inuyasha vs. Kenshin.

Kenshin readied himself for Inuyasha's attack. As Inuyasha got closer Kenshin can see that Inuyasha's sword is big. Inuyasha is five feet away from Kenshin he swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar." Kenshin quickly dodged the wind scar and unsheathed his reverse blade sword and ran toward Inuyasha.

"Look at that man's sword it's so small compaired to Tetsusaiga." said Shippo.

"Yah and the balde it on the wrong side." said Sango.

"It's a reverse blade sword Sango. The reverse blade sword is used to knock out the opponent not for killing." explained Kagome.

Kenshin tried to attack but Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga. When Inuyasha sung Tetsusaiga the two swords hit with a loud clang. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaig again trying to cut down Kenshin. But Kenshin moved so quickly it was like he disappeared. The speed of Kenshin's moves surprised Inuyasha. He has never fought a human that can move so quickly. Kenshin ran as fast as he could and jumped up. He is going to use the Kuzu Ryu Sen attack. It's an attack that hits the opponent's head, left and right shoulder, left and right arm, left and right wrist, between the legs, and chest. When Kenshin used the Kuzu Ryu Sen Inuyasha yelped. Then Inuyasha used the wind scar and hit Kenshin. Kenshin put his sword in it's sheath then grabbed the Tetsusaiga's blade with two hands.

Inuyasha was surprised and mad when Kenshin grabbed Tetsusaiga. Kenshin managed to get Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands and through it.

"You asshole no one touches my sword but me." growled Inuyasha.

Kenshin quickly unsheathed his sword and used the Ryu Tsui Sen. Kenshin jumped up high and came down slamming his sword on Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit the ground and went unconscious. Kenshin sheathed his sword and walked toward his friends.

"You don't think this fight is over do you?" asked Inuyasha evilishly.

"Oh no Inuyasha transformed." gasped Kagome.

Kenshin sensed that something is different about Inuyasha. He turned around to see Inuyasha's eyes are blue surrounded by red.

"You will regret toughing my sword." said Inuyasha walking toward Kenshin.

Then Inuyasha ran up to Kenshin and slashed his claws across Kenshin's chest.

"You ass." said Kenshin with hi eyes turning amber.

Kenshin's hair turned bright red when he unsheathed his sword and turned the blade over.

"Oh no Kenshin transformed into the Battousai." said Ms. Kaoru.

Kenshin swung his sword and hit Inuyasha's side leaving a big bleeding gash. Inuyasha lashed out with his claws and hit Kenshin. Kenshin's and Inuyasha's friends watched their friends fight in their tranformed states. Kagome wanted to yell sit but she knew if she did the strange man would kill Inuyasha. Soon Kenshin's sword and Inuyasha's claws are covered with blood. They are both panting, bleeding, and getting tired. What Kenshin's and Inuyasha's friends don't know. Is that Kenshin and Inuyasha are gathering their strength for one last attack. After standing still for five minutes Kenshin and Inuyasha ran toward each other.

Shippo hid his fae in Kilala's fur not wanting to watch. When Inuyasha and Kenshin were two feet away from each other. They jumped as high as they could into the air. Inuyasha punched Kenshin's head as hard as he could. And Kenshin punched Inuyasha's head as hard as he could. Inuyasha hit the ground near his friends and Kenshin hit the ground near his friends. Inuyasha's friends ran over to him and Kenshin's friends ran over to him. Kagome took out her first aid kit out of her bag. Then she took care of Inuyasha's wounds.

"Kenshin is wounded we need to find away to take care of his wounds." said Sanosuke.

"Your right I'm going to ask those people over there for help." said Ms. Kaoru standing up.

When Ms. Kaoru got to close to Inuyasha and his friends Kilala growled.

"Nice kitty I just need your friends help." said Ms. Kaoru sweetly.

"Who are you?" asked Sango standing next to Kilala.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya and those are my friends. I was wondering if you could take care of my friend's wounds?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"How did you and your friends get here?" asked Miroku.

"Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin, and I fell into a well." explained Ms. Kaoru.

"What time period are you from?" asked Sango who had changed back into her regular clothes.

"We are from the Meiji era." said Ms. Kaoru.

Just then Kagome finished taking care of Inuyasha's wounds.

"Take me to your friend so I can take care of his wounds." offered Kagome.

"Ok I will thank you." said Ms. Kaoru.

"What is your and your friend's names?" asked asked Ms. Kaoru.

"I'm Kagome. The monk is Miroku, the demon slayer, is Sango, the fox demon is Shippo, the two tail cat demon is Kilala, and the guy on the ground is Inuyasha he's a half demon." imformed Kagome.

"Are there alot of demons in this time?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"Yes there is. By the way I'm from modern Japan." said Kagome.

When they walked up to her friends Ms. Kaoru introduced them to her. Then Kagome took care of Kenshin's wounds. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala eho is back in her kitten form came over. They shook hands and introduced themselfs. Then Ms. Kaoru and her friends asked about Inuyasha. They found out that Inuyasha doesn't attack humans. But he will attack humans if he needs to.

"We should get out of the open. And make camp in the forest." said Miroku looking at the darkening shy.

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Kenshin and Inuyasha start to recover bu

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter3**

Kenshin and Inuyasha start to recover but?

Sango had Kilala transform to carry Kenshin and Inuyasha. Kagome found Tetsusaiga and put it in it's sheath. Then they walked into the forest to find a place to make camp. When they found a spot Ms. Kaoru and Kagome took Kenshin and Inuyasha off of Kilala's back and laid them under a tree. Miroku, Sanosuke, Shippo, and Yahiko are gathering sticks to make a fire. Sango and Kilala are making sure there aren't any demons near by. When Miroku, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Shippo came back they started a fire. Sango and Kilala returned with some fish they caught. They cooked the fish and ate and got to know each other. Everone ate, talked, and laughed. Ms. Kaoru and her friends are getting along with Kagome and her friends. It's dark and the moon is no where to be seen. It's the night of a new moon.

"It's a new moon tonight." said Ms. Kaoru looking at the dark sky.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw that his hair is black.

"What's the matter Kagome?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"You know how I told you Inuyasha is a half demon?" asked Kagome.

"Yes so what's wrong?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"Inuyasha loses his demon powers on the night of a new moon and becomes human. And when he's human Tetsusaiga doesn't tranform." explained Kagome.

"So if we get attacked tonight Inuyasha can't defend himself. And since he's unconscious we will have to stay alert." informed Miroku.

Ms. Kaoru told Sanosuke and Yahiko to stay alert. After Kagome checked on Kenshin and Inuyasha. And Sango made sure there aren't any demons near by. Then they all settled down to sleep for the night. As they slept they stayed alert to their surroundings. Hours later the sun started to rise. The first to wake is Miroku when he woke he look over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hair is back to it's silvery white color. Just then Sango, Kagome, and Shippo woke up. When Kagome woke up she went over to check on Kenshin and Inuyasha and changed their bandages. Then Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke woke up.

"How are they doing?" asked Ms. Kaoru walking up to Kagome.

"Their wounds are healing nicely. But they are still unconscious." said Kagome putting away her first aid kit.

After eating Kagome checked on Inuyasha and Kenshin again. Shippo, Kilala, and Yahiko are playing while the others watched. So far things have been peacful then suddenly it started to rain hard. Sango had Kilala transform and put Inuyasha and Kenshin on her back. Then they ran off to find a hut or village. Luckly they found an abandoned hut after five minutes of looking. Luckly there is a fire pit in the hut. They dried off then started a fire in the fire pit. As they sat around the fire it started to pour outside. Kagome saw Sanosuke's shirt and asked Ms. Kaoru about it. Ms. Kaoru told Kagome why he wears the symbol for bad on his shirt. When they settled down to sleep it was still raining. It is the crack of dawn when Shippo woke Kagome.

"What do you want Shippo?" asked Kagome rubbing her eyes.

"Inuyasha and Kenshin are coughing. And I smell blood." said Shippo.

When Kagome sat up she heard Kenshin and Inuyasha coughing. Kagome got up and went over to check on them. They feel warm and they reopened their wounds from coughing so hard. Kagome used the last of her supplies to take care of their wounds. Then she woke everyone up.

"What's the matter Kagome?" asked Sango as she woke Kilala.

"I think Inuyasha and Kenshin are sick. And I'm out of supplies." said Kagome with a worried look on her face.

"And the well you use to go to your time is a three days journey." said Miroku.

"We can take you to our time. The well we came out of is closer." said Ms. Kaoru.

Kilala transformed to carry Kenshin and Inuyasha. Kagome and her friends are hopeing they don't tun into any demons. But the wind started to pick up and in the distance they saw a blue tornado heading toward them. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stopped walking and stood infront of Kilala.When Kagome and her friends stopped. Ms. Kaoru and her friends stopped behind Kilala.

"What's the matter Kagome?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"There is a wolf demon headed this way." said Kagome watching the blue tornado come closer.

"Is a bad demon?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"No we know him. But he can be aggressive toward Inuyasha." said Miroku.

Just then Koga appeared infront of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome how are you doing? And who are they?" asked Koga.

"I'm fine Koga. Their names are Ms. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko." said Kagome introduceing Koga to the group.

Koga looked at Kilala's back and saw Inuyasha and someone else.

"Oh that's Ms. Kaoru's friend Kenshin. He and Inuyasha got in a fight and they are sick." explained Kagome.

"Who won the foght?" asked Koga.

"Neither one of them won. They knocked each other out." said Sango shaking her head.

"Well I see your busy. Plus I have to continue my hunt for Naraku." said Koga smiling at Kagome.

With that said Koga left. After he left everyone headed for the well Ms. Kaoru and her friends came out of. When they got there Sanosuke went through first. Then the rest followed one after another. Now Ms. Kaoru and her friends are back home. And Kagome and her friends are in a time they've never been in before.

"Hmm the Meiji era doesn't look much different from your era." said Miroku looking around.


	4. The Meiji era

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter4**

The Meiji era.

"Welcome to my home the Kamiya Kasshin dojo." said Ms. Kaoru.

They laid Kenshin and Inuyasha room and separated them just in case. Ms. Kaoru has Kaomge change into a kimono. Sanosuke barrowed Kilala to go get Ms. Megumi. Ms. Megumi is in training to become a doctor. Inuyasha and Kenshin had been quiet but they started coughing again.

"I hope Sanosuke hurries Inuyasha and Kenshin are coughing again." said Ms. Kaoru.

"Heres the bucket of water and rags you wanted." said Yahiko coming into the room.

Ms. Kaoru thanked Yahiko and wet the rags and put one on Kenshin's forehead and one on Inuyasha's forehead.

"You have a home Ms. Kaoru." said Sango and Miroku walking into the room.

"Thank you very much." said Ms. Kaoru bowing her head.

Just then they heard Kilala land outside.

"Good Sanosuke is back with Ms. Megumi." said Ms. Kaoru.

Sanosuke and Ms. Megumi cam into the the room. Ms. Megumi has her medical bag. Ms. Kaoru told Ms. Megumi how she, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke fell into the well and wound up in the feudal era. The she introduced Ms Megumi to Kagome and friends.

"Kenshin and Inuyasa got into fight. Then we got caught in the rain and now they are sick." infromed Ms. Kaoru.

Ms. Megumi shock her head and got to work. When Megumi saw Inuyasha's ears she hesitated. Kagome saw her hesitation and said "Inuyasha is a half demon. Just tell him your helping him feel better."

"Ok my name is Ms. Megumi I'm to help you ok Inuyasha." said Ms. Megumi.

Ms. Megumi gave Inuyasha and Kenshin some medicine. Then she went out on the porch with everyone else.

"How are they Ms Megumi?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"It's just the common cold they'll be fine." said Ms. Megumi sitting down.

Shippo, Kilala, and Yahiko are playing the yard.

"What kind of demons are your friends?" asked Ms Megumi watching Shippo, Kilala, and Yahiko play.

"Inuyasha is half dog demon and half human, Shippo is fox demon, and Kilala is a cat demon." said Miroku.

"I'm demon slayer and Miroku is a lecherous monk." said Sango looking at Miroku.

After talking to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku Ms. Megumi went to make dinner. Suddenly Kilala stopped playing and went into Kenshin's and Inuyasha's room. Kagome followed Kilala into the room. When she went into the room she heard Kenshin moan.

"Ms. Kaoru your friend is coming too!" yelled Kagome.

Ms. Kaoru ran into the room and sat next to Kenshin. Kenshin opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" asked Kenshin softly.

"We're back home Kenshin. We came back home because you and Inuyahsa got sick. And Kagome ran out of medical supplies." explained Ms. Kaoru.

Just then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cam into the room. Then they introduced themselfs to Kenshin.

"It's nice to meet you all that it is." said Kenshin bowing his head.

"Dinner is ready everyone. Oh Sir Ken your awake." said Ms. Megumi coming into the room.

"Oh hello Ms. Megumi." said Kenshin softly.

"Do you think you'll be able to stomach some soup?" asked Ms. Megumi.

"Yes some soup would be nice." said Kenshin softly.

Everyone left the room and went eating room. Then Ms. Megumi took some soup to Kenshin.

"Heres your soup Sir Ken." said Ms. Megumi walking to Kenshin's bed.

"Thank you Ms. Megumi." said Kenshim sitting up.

"Your Welcome." said Ms. Megumi giving Kenshin the bowl of soup.

After she gave Kenshin the bowl of soup she left the room. As Kenshin ate his he looked over Inuyasha. Just then Sanosuke came into the room.

"I'm glad to see you up my friend." said Sanosuke with a smile.

"Are the other still eating?" asked Kenshin.

"Yah and they are talking why?" asked Sanosuke.

"Go get some soup for him." said Kenshin pointing at Inuyasha.

Sanosuke left the room and got some soup for Inuyasha. When he returned to the room he saw Kenshin looking through Ms. Megumi's bag. Kenshin crushed some herbs and put it into the soup.

"What are you doing?" asked Sanosuke finally.

"These herbs are great for any illness." said Kenshin standing up slowly.

Since Kenshin is still recovering from the fight he's still a little weak. So Sanosuke helped Kenshin walk over and sit down next to Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha has a cold his sense of smell is dull. So he doesn't recognized Kenshin's scent. When Kenshin tried to get Inuyasha to drink the soup. Inuyasha would turn away.

"Please drink. I'm trying to help you." said Kenshin.

Once Inuyasha knew Kenshim is trying to help he drank the soup.

"There that should help." said Kenshin getting back up.

Sanosuke helped Kenshim back to his bed. Since Kenshin and Inuyasha are sick. The girls sleep in Ms. Kaoru's room. Miroku, Sanosuke, and Shippo sleep in Yahiko's room. When Kenshin laid down to go to sleep he heard Inuyasha mumble " thank you." Kenshin smiled and said "your welcome that you are." In the morning the first to wake up is Kenshin and Ms. Megumi.

"Good morning Sir Ken." said Ms. Megumi coming into the room.

"Morning Ms. Megumi." said Kenshin smiling.

Ms. Megumi gave Kenshin and Inuyasha some medican and changed their bandages. Then she went to make breakfast.


	5. Sanosuke and Kenshin befriend Inuyasha

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter5**

Sanosuke and Kenshin befriend Inuyasha.

As Kenshin got up to leave the room he heard Inuyasha moan. But Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are still sleeping.

"Huh where am I?" asked Inuyasha opening his eyes.

"You are in the Meiji era at Ms. Kaoru's dojo." said Kenshin kindly.

"Grrr you again." said Inuyasha growling.

"I mean you no harm that I don't." said Kenshin.

"But Kagome said that symbol on your friend's shirt means bad." said Inuyasha.

"Oh you mean Sanosuke. He isn't bad anymore." said Kenshin.

Kenshin told Inuyasha about Sanosuke then asked "why did you attack me?"

"Well huh you were stareing at my ears. And I don't like that." said Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't sure what you were." said Kenshin bowing his head.

"I forgive you I guess." said Inuyasha slowly standing up.

But when Inuyasha stood he put his hand on his side and coughed.

"You should in bed for another day." said Kenshin making sure Inuyasha wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha laid back down in his bed and sighed. Kenshin sat down still feeling sick himself.

"Here your soup Inuyasha and Kenshin." said Ms. Megumi coming into the room.

After she left the room Kenshin crushed some herbs into his and Inuyasha's soup.

"What did you do?" asked Inuyasha before he ate.

"It's an herbal remedy. It will help us feel better." said Kenshin as he drank his soup.

"Inuyasha I'm glad your awake." said Kagome walking into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here we're sick. And you don't want to catch what we have." said Kenshin.

"He's right Kagome you shouldn't be in here until we're better." said Inuyasha.

With that said Kagome left the room. When Kenshin laid back down he smiled. Inuyasha saw Kenshin smile and asked "what are you smiling about."

"You like Kagome don't you?"asked Kenshin still smiling.

Inuyasha didn't answer and rolled over to face the other way.

"Come on now I'll tell you my secret. If you tell me yours." said Kenshin.

"Oh ok I love Kagome. And one day I want to make her my mate." said Inuyasha blushing.

"Well I love Ms. Kaoru and one day I want her to be my wife." said Kenshin

Inuyasha and Kenshin talked until night fall. Then they laid down to sleep.

"When we are better you, Sanosuke, and I should hang out." said Kenshin before they feel asleep.

"Sure whatever. Now good night." said Inuyasha cover himself up with a blanket.

"Good night." said Kenshin rolling over.

In the morning when Kenshin and Inuyasha woke they fell all better. After eating Kagome and Ms. Kaoru went to go see Inuyasha and Kenshin. That afternoon while Inuyasha was batheing Kenshin talked to Sanoskue. They are plnning a night ount on the town.

"Your turn to bathe Kenshin." said Inuyasha walking with only his pants on.

"Where is your shirt?" asked Sanosuke

"Ms. Kaoru washed my shirts. Now my shirts are hanging out to dry." said Inuyasha.

Kenshin left the room to take a bath. While Kenshin bathed Sanosuke and Inuyasha got to know each other. After Kenshin bathed he got dressed and Inuyasha put his shirts on. That night after dinner Sanosuke put a white bandanna on Inuyahsa's head to cover his ears.

"Can you still hear ok?" asked Kenshin.

"Feh of course I can." said Inuyasha.

"Ok then let's go. I know where theres a party." said Sanosuke.

Kenshin, Snaosuke, and Inuyasha left the dojo. Ten minutes after they arrived at the party. Some of the drunk men started fights. Inuyasha didn't think he would need Tetsusaiga so he left it at the dojo.

"Hey Sanosuke what's with your friend. Is his hair realy white?" asked a man.

"Actually it's a silvery white." said Sanosuke being a smart ass.

"Hey I didn't ask you to be smart." said the man.

The man ran toward Sanosuke and took out a dagger out of his pants pocket. But Sanosuke and Kenshin didn't know what the man was doing. Inuyasha saw what the man was doing and ran toward Sanosuke. The man thrusted the dagger at Sansuke. But instead of hitting Sanosuke he hit Inuyasha. The man plunged the dagger into Inuyasha's chest. When he did Inuyasha yelped in pain. When Sanosuke and Kenshin heard Inuyasha yelp they turned around. Sanosuke punched the man while Kenshin helped Inuyasha. Once back at the dojo Sanosuke laid Inuyasha don on his bed.

Kenshin woke Ms. Megumi and told her what happened. She went to the room and took of Inuyasha's wound.

"I can't believe you guys got into a fight." said Ms. Megumi.

"We didn't. I think Inuyasha protected us." said Kenshin.

In the morning Ms. Megumi told Kagome what happened. Kagome ran into the room and saw te bandage on Inuyasha's chest. Sanosuke and Kenshin are sitting in the room. Kagome went to them and yelled at them. Her yelling woke the sleeping Inuyasha.

"Don't yell at them Kagome. I didn't that guy to hurt Kenshin or Sanosuke." said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Kenshin and Sanosuke." said Kagome bowing her head.

Then Kagome left the room to go eat. Sanosuke and Kenshin went over to Inuyasha.

"Thank you for protectiong us." said Sanosuke.

"Feh It's something I do every day." said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

That night Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Inuyasha became friends. In the morning when Kenshin and Sanosuke woke they let Inuyasha sleep. When Inuyasha woke he joined everone for breakfast.


	6. The ultimate battle between good and evi

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter6**

The ultimate battle between good and evil.

After eating Ms. Kaoru left then returned with a list. When she returned to the eating room. Sanosuke, Kenshin and Inuyasha are talking.

"Ok you three heres a list. Please go to the market for me." said Ms. Kaoru hand ing Kenshin the list.

Inuyasha still has the bandanna on his head. After getting the list the three of them left. As they shopped for the things on the list they talked. People are also stareing at Inuyasha's odd hair color. Inuyasha is getting he doesn't like how people are stareing.

"Do you people have a stareing problem?" asked Inuyasha growling.

People went back to what they were doing. Just then Kenshin looked at the list and said "we got everything on the list let's head back." Inuyasha led the way back to the dojo. When they got back Ms. Kaoru came up to them with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter Ms. Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.

"There's someone that works for the government. He said he wants to talk to you and Sanosuke." informed Ms. Kaoru.

Kenshin and Sanosuke went into the room where the man was waiting. Inuyasha sat in a tree outside the room. He wants to know what the man has to say.

"Mr. Himure and Mr. Sagara the government needs your help." said the man.

Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at each other than back at the man.

"There is a group of seven guys who are highly skilled sword wielders. We need you two fight because they are killing important people." explined the man.

"No problem." said Sanosuke.

After the man left Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

"I over heard your conversation. I want to help you guys fight." said Inuyasha going into the room.

"Aren't you and your friends leaving in a few days?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes but you two are my friends also. And friends help friends." argued Inuyasha.

"Ok they might attack tonight. Because theres someone important from the U.S. coming." said Sanosuke.

for the remainder of the afternoon Inuyasha sharpened Tetsusaiga. After sharpening Tetsusaiga Inuyasha sat next to Kenshin.

"So how good are these guys?" asked Inuyasha.

"These guys are highly skilled. They probaly know more than one swordmanship styles." said Kenshin.

That evening they ate dinner then Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Sanosuke talked.

"Kenshin you and I have a sword we can use to fight. What is Sanosuke going to use?"asked Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about Sanosuke he can held himself." said Kenshin.

With the bandanna still on his head Inuyasha left with Kenshin and Sanosuke. They headed to where the man from the U.S. is staying. Once they got there they hid outside and waited. Three minutes later the group of seven men showed up. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Kenshin unsheathed his reverse blade sword.

"Well, well, well loks like we have a fight on our hands." said Sanosuke walking up to the group.

"Shit it's the fighter for hire and Kenshin. And looks like they brought a friend." said the leader.

"Hah these guys look to easy. Now let's get this fight started." said Inuyasha running toward the group.

Kenshin and Sanosuke followed Inuyasha. the seven men unsheathed their swords. The fight began and the seven men are proving to be very tough. After fighting for thirty minutes Inuyasha, Kenshin, Sanosuke and some of the men are wounded. Kenshin and Sanosuke are fighting two men at a time. While Inuyasha is fighting three men at once. Inuyasha knocked out one of the men he is fighting. He had his back turned for two seconds the two remaining men slahed their swords down Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha yelped in pain turned around and slashed Tetsusaiga across both men. Kenshin and Sanosuke have their hands full also.

Five minutes later one of the men Kenshin is fighting knocked his sword out of his hands.

"Let's kill him." said the men.

The men started to slahed their swords across different parts Kenshin's body. Kenshin did his best to fight without his sword. But soon Kenshin is on the ground bleeding and the men are coming in for the kill. Sanosuke saw that Kenshin is on the ground. He kick the man he is fighting in between the legs and ran toward Kenshin. Now Sanosuke is fighting four men at once and is haveing a hard time. Inuyasha looked over to see that Sanosuke is out numbered.

"Sanosuke get out of the way!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sanosuke managed to get out of the way Inuyasha turned toward the four men that Sanosuke is fighting.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha swinging Tetsusaiga.

The four men Sanosuke is fighting were killed by the wind scar.

"Inuyasha look out behind you!" yelled Sanosuke.

The two men Inuyasha is fighting have come up behind him. Inuyasha started to turn around but it was to late. The men cut across Inuyasha's back and chest. Sanosuke ran over and punched one of the men. While the other one plunged his sword into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha howled in pain then he growled and turned around. Blood is puring out of Inuyasha's back.

"Wind Scar." said Inuyasha swinging Tetsusaiga.

The men are killed by the wind scar and Inuyasha fell to the ground.Sanosuke turned around face the direction of the dojo.

"Kilala come here!" yelled Sanosuke.

Kilala heard Sanosuke and ran to where he is waiting. Sanosuke put Kenshin and Inuyasha on Kilala's back then he collapsed onto her back. Once back to the dojo Kilala woke Ms. Megumi. Ms. Megumi woke up and led Kilala to the room. Then she took care of Inuyasha's, Kenshin's, and Sanosuke's wounds. When morning came Kagome and Ms. Kaoru went to the room. Sango and Miroku went into the room also.

"How are they Ms. Megumi?" asked Sango.

"They all have wounds and are unconscious. The most major of the wounds is the one on Inuyasha's back." informed Ms. Megumi.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku saw that Inuyasha is laying on his stomach. Shippo and Kilala came into the room.

"Kagome when are we going home?" asked Shippo.

"As soon as Inuyasha is better ok." said Kagome.

"Ok I'm going to go play with Yahiko." said Shippo as he left the room.

Sanosuke came too and slowly sat up then looked over at Inuyasha and Kenshin. Kenshin and Inuyasha have been unconscious for six days now. Ms. Megumi had been changing their bandages everyday. That day no one else is in the room. Kenshin and Inuyasha came too and looked at each other.

"Thank you for helping us my friend." said Kenshin.

"Feh like I said sadi before friends help friends." said Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha tried to get up pain shot through his back. Inuyasha whimpered in pain as he tired to get up.

"You should lay back down that you should." said Kenshin.

Inuyasha laid back down and sighed. Soon Kenshin and Inuyasha are back on their feet. Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Inuyasha are best friends now. When Inuyasha isn't Kagome, Sango Shippo, and Kilala. He is with Kenshin and Sanosuke. They talk, laugh, and goof off. Inuyasha and Sanosuke will often wrestle each other while Kenshin watches. When Sanosuke and Inuyasha wrestle they are evenly matched. Inuyasha and gang plan on leaveing. They will be leaveing as soon as Inuyasha's back is fully healed. Inuyasha's back is still healing and is tender. So when Sanosuke and Inuyasha goof around. Sanosuke is carefull not to slap Inuyasha's back. Ms. Kaoru, Ms. Megumi, Kagome, and Sango are frineds.

Shippo and Kilala have become Yahiko's friends. Poor Miroku he hasn't make any friends. That's ok he watches Shippo, Kilala, and Yahiko play. Everybody is enjoying dinner in the eating room. Inuyasha's back is fully healed. So they plan on leaving tomorrow morning. After eating Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Inuyasha went to their room. They tlked and laughed for a few hours then they went to sleep.


	7. Inuyasha and gang go back to the feudal

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter7**

Inuyasha and gang go back to the feudal era.

In the morning when Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Inuyasha woke they talked before going to the eating room. Soon they joined everyone in the eating room.

"When we get back to the feudal era I need to go home." said Kagmoe looking at Inuyasha.

"Ok we need to get ready to hunt down Naraku anyway." said Inuyasha.

After eating they all went to the well. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo jumped into the well. The only one that hasn't jumped into the well is Inuyasha. He is looking at Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Promise you'll visit when you can." said Kenshin.

"I promise to visit when I can." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said his good byes thrn he jumped into the well. Kaogme went home for a while. They have what's left of the sacred jewel shards. Including the shards from Koga's legs and Kohaku's back. Unfortunately Kohaku died when his jewel shrad was removed. When Kagome returned they went back to finding Naraku. They have been trying to find Naraku for a whole year. And they've finally found him. Shippo was left at Lady Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku fought Kagura and Kanna. While Inuyasha and Kagome went after Naraku.

"Come out you bastard so I can kill you." said Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

Naraku came out attacking. Inuyasha and Kagome are ready for him. Naraku is aiming his attacks at Kaogme to get her out of the way. Then he wanted to kill Inuyasha. Naraku sent an energy blast toward Kagome.

"No you don't." said Inuyasha picking up Kagome and carrying her away.

When Inuyasha landed he put Kagome down. As she stood Kagome she felt Inuyasha shudder. Then she that Inuyasha is bleeding. Naraku's energy blast reopened Inuyasha's back wound he suffered in his last fight.

"Inuyasha your bleeding let's get out of here." said Kagome.

"No we are going to kill Naraku right here right now." said Inuyasha turning around.

Kagome shock her head and got ready with er bow and arrow.

"Backlash Wave!" yelled Inuyasha swinging Tetsusaiga.

Kagome fired her arrow at the same time Inuyasha used the backlash wave. Naraku is destoried and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome got the sacred jewel that Naraku had. She added the shards she had to what Naraku had. The sacred jewel is whole again. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala came up to Kagome. Kagome took care of Inuyasha's wound. Then they rode back to Kaede's village on Kilala's back. Once back at Kaede's hut Kagome wished to be a half demon. After her wight the sacred jewel disappeared. Kagome's hair grew longer, her fingernails are now claws, she has dog ears and fangs, and her senses are better. Two days later Inuyasha came too.

"Kagome what did you do you look different?" asked Inuyasha onpening his eyes.

"I wished to be a half demon." said Kagome with a smile.

"Why did you wish to be a half demon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I want to stay with you. And I love you." confessed Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and sat up slowly. It's a good thing Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede aren't in the hut. Inuyasha pulled Kadome onto his lap and hugged.

"I live you too Kagome." said Inuyasha hugging her.

Suddenly Inuyasha bit Kagome's neck leaving two fang marks.

"Hey what was that for?" aske Kagome rubbing her neck.

"All I did is mark you as my mate." said Inuyasha.

One week later Inuyasha wounds are fully headled. Inuyasha and Kagome are batheing in a hot spring together. While they bathed they decided to go visit Kenshin and his friends. As the got out of the hot spring Inuyasha and Kaogme started to kiss passionately. Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome to the ground. Then he laid on top of her and they kissed. Right there by the hot spring Inuyasha and Kagome made love. A few hours later they got dressed and headed twoard the wll that leads to Kenshin's time. Once they got to the well they jumped in. When they jumped out of the well they could talking. They walked over to the dojo and saw Ms. Kaoru talking to Ms. Megumi.

"Hello ladies it's nice to see you again." said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked up to them.

"Oh hi Inuyasha and Kagome." said Ms. Kaoru.

"Where is Kenshin and Sansuke?" asked Inuyasha.

"He isn't here right now but he'll be back. And Sanosuke doesn't live here anymore." said Ms. Kaoru.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down to wait for Kenshin and to talk. Then Inuyasha noticed Ms. Kaoru is holding something. Before he asked what she is holding she said "Kenshin and I were married not long after you left."

"What are you holding?" aske Inuyasha pointing at the little bundle in her arms.

"Oh this is out month old son Kenji." said Ms. Kaoru showing them her son.

"He is beautyful." said Kagome looking at Kenji.

Just then Kenshin returned from the marked. When he saw Inuyasha and Kagome he smiled and said "Inuyasha Kagome it's nice to see you." Kenshin sat down next to Ms. Kaoru and looked at his son.

"So how are you and Kagome doing Inuyasha?" asked Kenshin.

"Kagome used the sacred jewel to wish herself to be a half demon. And we told each other that we loved each other. And I made Kagome my mate." said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"I'm gald to hear it that I am." said Kenshin.

"Would you like to hold Kenji Inuyasha?" asked Ms. Kaoru.

"Ummmmmm." hesitated Inuyasha.

"It's ok you can hold him my friend." said Kenshin.

Ms. Kaoru handed Kenji over to Inuyasha. After Inuyasha held Kenji for a while. He gave Kenji back to Ms. Kaoru. The he and Kagome went through the well back to the feudal era. Inuyasha and Kagome visited whenever they could until Kenshin and Ms. Kaoru died.

**The End.**


End file.
